


The Royal Wedding

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Prince Merlin, Royalty, Secret Marriage, Secret Santa, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Over the years, the bond between King Arthur and Lord Emrys grew and became more and more visible to every being in the kingdom. When the court of Camelot insisted on a royal marriage to seal the bond, the two lovers were willing to do so, even though the court did not know about a little detail.





	The Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/gifts).



> Oh my, I was in love with the Royal Wedding Prompt right away. I hope I could give it the justice it deserves. It should be as spectacular as the idea of a wedding between our king and his sorcerer. I wish you a merry, merry Christmas, Gilli_ann (and of course, everyone else too :D)


End file.
